


Working Up An Appetite

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [28]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 17. height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes (this one this one please—with any pair)





	Working Up An Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Oral Sex, sex as a distraction technique

“Just a few more minutes, ok?”

Techie glares as Matt’s back as he rifles through his tool box, setting various pliers into his belt. 

“If I don’t get this done, I’m going to be in deep shit with my supervisor,” Matt says as he stands and turns around, one hand on the ladder leading up to the ceiling panel, the other reaching out to cup Techie’s cheek. Techie refused to meet his eyes, glaring at his chest as if he could burn a hole there by sheer force of will. Matt sighs and presses a kiss to Techie’s forehead and begins his climb up the ladder. This kriffing job has already taken an hour longer than it should have, but if he leaves before it’s done he may as well just walk into the nearest airlock. He knows Techie would usually understand, but with their lunch date already an hour late, he can’t really blame his baby for getting cranky. 

He reaches into the panel that he’s been working on, trying to diagnose the faulty connection when he feels his tool belt beginning to slip. He reaches down to grab it, jabbing his hand on the pliers that are still exactly where they’re supposed to be. He feels his trousers slip again and sets down the tool in hand to peer down. 

Standing on eye level with his zip is Techie, a devilish expression on his face as he quietly and carefully undoes Matt’s clothes, moving so gently that Matt hadn’t even been aware of what was happening. 

“What the…” Matt mutteres, pulling Techie’s attention up. Techie looks up, and with a smile, leans in to press a kiss to the bulge in Matt’s underwear.

“Techie, baby…,” he starts as Techie nuzzles against the his hardening dick, pressing open mouthed kisses so Matt can feel the heat of his mouth through the thin cotton. “What… what are you doing?”

“We’ve done this before, Mattie,” Techie says as he pulls down Matt’s briefs with the tips of his fingers. As his cock falls free, Matt feels like he’ll fall off the ladder any moment, and clutches it with both hands. 

“I… but… baby, I have to get this done,” Matt whines. He knows he has work to do but his body is screaming at him that the only thing he needs is more of Techie’s mouth on him. 

“I’m not stopping you,” Techie replies as he leans forward, letting Matt’s cock graze along his cheek. 

Matt’s knees nearly buckle there and then, but with a resolve he didn’t know he had, he picks up his tools and looks back into the hatch. He’s already tried four different repairs on this panel, and the thing is more solder than- oh kriff, that was Techie’s tongue. He coughs and examines the panel again. His breathing is coming rapidly now, and when he feels Techie’s hand gently cup his balls, he screams as he takes the panel and rips it from the casing, casting it down on the ground far below. He can feel Techie give a small jump of surprise before his mouth wraps around his cock, and Matt whimpers. 

He’s holding his weight on his elbows on the edges of the hatch, only barely holding on as he resets the wires to the functioning panels still in place. He has to double check the readings when he’s done, the readout jumping and blurring in front of him as Techie does that thing with his lips. He can feel one of Techie’s hands moving to his hip, holding him against the ladder and he gives silent thanks that at least Techie is going to make sure he doesn’t fall off while he’s getting off. 

“Ba-baby?” he pants. “I’m done n-now, we can go.”

But Techie doesn’t stop. If anything he speeds his pace, rocking Matt in and out of the heat of his mouth, humming as he takes him deep so the vibrations travel up his cock and settle at the base of his spine. Matt tries to reach down so he can touch Techie’s hair, any part of him, but the stupid ladder is in the way. He whimpers as he reaches until he feels Techie’s hand reach up and hold his, and that feeling of being held, of knowing his baby is keeping his safe even while sucking him off at work is what allows him to let go. 

As he’s blinking away sweat from his eyes, Matt can feel Techie tucking him away, pressing a gentle kiss to the front of his briefs before zipping up his trousers. Matt pulls himself together enough to pocket his tools and pull the hatch closed before descending the ladder on shaky legs. One rung from the ground he looks down at Techie’s entirely too pleased with himself face, and leans down to kiss him. Techie beams as he tilts his face up for the kiss, his hands fluttering at the locks of Matt’s hair that fall loose. 

“Lunch?” he asks when they pause, the question alone exhausting him. 

“Yes,” Techie says with a nod. “I think I’ve worked up an appetite.”


End file.
